


Haven For God's Orphans (Tuwiuwok)

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: 5x19 Perditus, Adoption, Alcohol, Episode: s01e11 The Trial of Audrey Parker, Episode: s02e03 Love Machine, Episode: s03e07-08 Magic Hour Parts 1-2, Episode: s04e02 Survivors, Episode: s04e05 The New Girl, Episode: s04e11 Shot in the Dark, Episode: s04e13 The Lighthouse, Episode: s05e12 Chemistry, Episode: s05e13 Chosen, Episode: s05e14 New World Order, Episode: s05e20 Just Passing Through, Gen, Orphans, Post Episode:s02e01 A Tale of Two Audreys, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Look at these orphans! Look at them!1. Nathan and Julia (pre-2x2)2. Audrey (pre-canon)3. Jennifer Mason (up to 4x11)4. Nathan and Duke (post-2x3)5. About Max (Nathan & Audrey, post-2x1)6. Garland, Howard and Nathan (1983 Adoption; pre-5x20 flashbacks)7. Noelle and Moira  (Magic Hour)8. Nathan and Jennifer (4x2 Survivors)9. Jennifer Mason & 'Lexie DeWitt' (4x5 The New Girl) / Audrey & Jennifer (4x13 The Lighthouse)10: Mothers part 1 (Nathan & Audrey 1x1/1x11)11. Mothers part 2 (Nathan and Audrey 5x12-5x14)12. Audrey and Dwight (5x20)





	1. Nathan Wuornos and Julia Carr

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parental Burials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459103) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia says goodbye to Nathan (pre-2x2 Fear and Loathing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Art: https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/post/177554696438/haven-for-gods-orphans-tuwiuwok-chapter-1

Nathan can't sleep. It's been a few days since his father (fathers) died, and even though it has been official for days, tomorrow will be the Chief's memorial. Nathan has no idea what he should say, or how he should feel. He's staying at his childhood home for the first time in years yet it's so different now. His parents are gone. He's an orphan.

It's 3am when there is a knock on his door. He has no idea who it could be. But he's not sleeping anyway, might as well have company. 

Julia Carr is standing outside his door, with a huge backpack. Nathan's tired brain is very confused by her appearance. 

"I came to say I'm sorry for your loss and say goodbye," she tells him. 

"Oh," is all Nathan manages to say at first. "Do you have time for coffee? Do you need a ride?" 

Julia laughs a bit and shakes her head, "Coffee sounds good but I'll get a taxi later."

Nathan nods and moves to let her in before going to the kitchen to make coffee.

"I went by your place first, I didn't think you'd come here so soon. This place has barely changed since we were kids."

Nathan just shrugs at her as he makes the coffee. He leaves the coffee machine to do its thing and when he enters the living room he is surprised to find Julia's arms around him in a hug. He feels very awkward about it but he hugs her back. 

"I'm sorry about the Chief."

Nathan swallows the lump in his throat before mumbling, "Thanks."

Nathan pulls away soon and goes check on the coffee.

Julia sits on the couch in the living room, looking to unburden herself to him, "I can't stay here. I know you need a coroner in the know but I can't stay here. I never wanted this. I need to get out. This town took my mother and I'm not going to stay here until it takes me too." 

"I get it," Nathan says quietly as he gives Julia her coffee. He spares a moment of thought for Jess. She needed to get out too. They sit quietly drinking before Nathan has to ask,  
"Did you know? About Max?"

Nathan looks at Julia. There is some emotion on her face that Nathan doesn't understand. It turns into something more recognizable, regret, when she replies to him,  
"I have some memories. About visiting you and your Mom after some bad shit happened to you, with my Mom. But I didn't really know. It was one of those things everyone knows but doesn't talk about."

Nathan nods. It's what he expected.

"Are you gonna stay?" Julia asks which takes Nathan aback. 

"Of course. I'm needed here. I have a job and a role to play. I'm taking over as Chief." Nathan has never really considered leaving Haven. He left for college with every intention of coming back. 

"But you're not just a little bit tempted to leave this town? It's taken your parents from you. How much will you let this town take?"

Nathan tabs his palm with the head of his spoon, trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm not like you and Duke. I'm Troubled. Always have been, it's a part of me that I can't just ignore. Haven is... this is my home. I don't have it in me to leave. I need to stay like you need to leave."

Actually saying all of this out loud helps Nathan settle his thoughts. Haven isn't always an easy place but it's his. It's where he fits.

"I guess I get that. I bet Audrey helps too." 

Nathan gives her an awkward half-smile at that and Julia doesn't press more on that issue. 

Julia finishes her coffee and gets up, "I gotta start going. I've already said my other goodbyes."

"OK. Have a safe trip and take care of yourself wherever you end up."

"I will. You take care of yourself too." Nathan just nods in reply. 

They hug again and it's less awkward this time.

"We're gonna be alright," Nathan tells Julia before they pull apart.

"I hope so," Julia says before she leaves. 

Nathan gathers the coffee cups and rinses them in the sink. He goes back into the guestroom, trying to get even a few hours of sleep before his father's wake. It's going to take a while for him to get used to his father's absence.


	2. I'm a Free Agent (Audrey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey Parker's thought on being an orphan before arriving in Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Art: https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/post/176161771218/haven-for-gods-orphans-tuwiuwok-chapter-2

Audrey Parker has had a long time to come to terms with being an orphan. She's never been anything else. She was never in one foster home long enough to feel at home or to really develop a relationship with her foster parents. 

Her foster siblings were a different thing all together. Maybe that's were her silly dream of a birth mother coming to rescue all the orphans came from. She herself didn't need saving, all the kids she met at the orphanage and foster homes did. They deserved to get homes. Audrey was fine without one. It's what made her into who she is now. 

Even as an adult she didn't really manage to develop a feeling of home anywhere. She traveled too much to even bother decorating her place with anything but books. Her relationships didn't last and she didn't have time for friends.

All the better for her job, though. Her very important job, where she helps people, saves them when they need saving. She'a good at her job because of everything she's been through because her experiences help her deal with those who have been harmed. Because she understands.

Audrey Parker never had parents but that's fine by her. She's a ward of the state, a free agent. Perfect starting point for a FBI agent.


	3. Jennifer Mason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer's weird search for her birth parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Art https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/post/176963240603/haven-for-gods-orphans-tuwiuwok-chapter-3

When Jennifer Mason lied her way to Duke Crocker’s hospital room because she had heard him yell Audrey Parker’s name both in her head six months prior and later on local TV, she had no idea that would lead her to find some answers about her parents. She had totally given up on ever finding out about them. Accepting a job in Haven lead to her first real lead on them, gave her the possibility of finding them, which is amazing. And here she somewhat apprehensive about leaving Boston, as little as she had to leave there, following first Duke and then his kinda-friend Nathan Wuornos to Haven, Maine. But she’s glad she did, because somehow, that town ended up becoming her home, and not just because she ended up being a local. 

Being Haven is odd. She feels a connection to it that she tries not to think about too much. Nathan is prickly but she mostly likes him. Duke is… She really thinks she could have something with Duke, if he would just get out of his own damn way. She likes Audrey/Lexie but she doesn’t really spend a lot of time with her. Anyway, she decides to try to build a life in this town. That includes a job for her. 

_Haven Herald_ is hiring which is good since she was a journalist. Having to look through her own history again, once again hitting a wall on finding out about her birth parents, it stings. But surprisingly, there is finally a lead! She’d given up on finding anything real about them. 

Vince helps her a lot by going through all the possible families and giving her a list. She’s a local, and she can see the family names she could have had. She loves the Masons, they were great parents for as long as she could have them, but knowing one of these families was hers at birth, it’s amazing. 

She goes to meet the Brooks, Lewis, Peters, Phillips and Simmons families, but none of them are her birth family. None of those are her family names. 

Nancy and John Stevens are the last names on the list. So she was a Stevens at birth. Not very exciting name, but if she can meet them, that would make up for it. 

She finds their house but it’s empty, has clearly been for a while. There is nothing but a box full of junk that means nothing for her. She is somewhat disappointed, but she can’t be too sad. She had good parents for as long as she did and these people might be related to her biologically but they are not really her family. She’s creating her own actual family here in Haven. That is more than enough for her. 

She could do without her weird connection with a terrible teenage vampires book.


	4. Nathan and Duke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-2x3 Love Machine  
> Implied/Referenced child abuse

After Nathan has one-handledly (those damn nails, and the sling on his arm to not aggravate the wounds) helped Audrey finish her unpacking and he is letting her get used to her new, permanent place above The Grey Gull, Nathan decides to stop by for a beer downstairs. It's been a long, stressful few days (weeks), and he needs to unwind in some way. The Gull wouldn't necessarily be his first choice, but beggars can't be choosers. Because his arm is in a sling, he'll have to get a taxi anyway.

He's deep in thought when his beer arrives, bringing Duke with it. Nathan doesn't have the energy to really show his annoyance at that. 

"Welcome to the club, Nathan." 

Nathan is very tired and very confused, "What club?" 

"To orphanhood, of course," Duke says, and Nathan bristles at the almost cheerful tone of his voice. 

"Your Mom's not dead." 

"Maybe she isn't, maybe she is. Either way, she's dead to me," Duke clinks his scotch with Nathan's untouched bottle, first the tops, then the bottoms, like they always do, and takes a sip.

"Not everyone's happy to have dead parents," Nathan says, trying to express his anger but his voice cracks at the end of the sentence. He takes his beer, turns away from Duke and takes a gulp. 

"Sorry," Duke says, and Nathan thinks there is genuine remorse in his voice. "We haven't had time to talk about any of this before. I saw you, and thought we could do that now." 

Nathan scoffs and looks at Duke again, "Why would I want to talk about it with you? We have completely different experiences about loss of parents." 

"Because Audrey might be an orphan, but she never *became* one. She doesn't get that," Duke says quietly, for the first time in a long time dropping his devil-may-care act with Nathan. "And apparently, we have more in common than I thought." 

He means Max, and Simon. Audrey told Nathan what the Chief, his Dad, told her after he stormed out of the office. He's not an idiot, he met Max. The hand squeezing his shoulder. He can connect the dots. He doesn't remember it, but he knows what his childhood with Max was like. What Duke's childhood with Simon was like. But he's not ready to talk about. 

"Maybe we do. But I'm not ready to talk about it." 

"Welcome to the club," Duke says, somber. 

This time, Nathan does clink his bottle with Duke's class, top then bottom. "Thanks." 

They have a few more drinks in silence before Nathan gets a cab home.


	5. About Max (post-2x1 Nathan&Audrey)

Audrey is trying to sleep at her room at Over the Way, but she’s feeling restless. The almost sure confirmation that she’s Lucy, that her memories are not her own (and the real owner is staying a few doors down from her own room), Nathan losing his fathers, the possible power vacuum in Haven. There’s just so much going on, she can’t quite her brain enough to fall asleep. And these days, reading doesn’t help much either. Everything is either too realistic or not realistic enough. 

Apparently someone else isn’t sleeping either, because Audrey gets a text. 

‘Are you up?’ 

It’s from Nathan. 

‘Yeah.’ 

For a moment nothing happens. Does Nathan want to text? Will he call, or what is hap— 

There’s a knock on Audrey’s door. Even though she’s pretty sure it must be Nathan, she still texts him as she gets off her bed. ‘That you?’ 

‘Yeah.’ 

Audrey goes to open her door and Nathan is there, just putting his phone away. He looks up at her. He looks terrible. 

“I… I just…” Nathan seems lost for words. 

“C’mon in,” Audrey moves away so Nathan can enter the room, and when he is, she closes the door and turns. 

Neither one of them really seems to know what to do next. Audrey feels a bit self conscious in her PJs but Nathan doesn’t seem to mind them much. He himself is wearing a red flannel that seems to be a bit muddy, still. His eyes are red (which is good, because Nathan really needs to let those feelings out) and his hands are hiding in his flannel pockets (part of Audrey wonders if it’s to keep him from touching her. Probably not, but this touching thing is something they’ll need to deal with). Her own hands feel useless and she ends up squeezing them in her nervousness. 

“I… I talked to Laverne. She clarified some stuff for me. And I thought about going home. Going… but I didn’t want to be alone.” 

“I get it. I could do with some company myself.” 

Audrey’s not sure whether that was the best thing to say. 

“Of course. Are you OK?” Nathan’s eyes are full of such earnestness, with a hint of guilt, like because Audrey has something going on, he shouldn’t talk about what happened with his fathers. 

“That’s… that’s more works stuff,” she tries to tell him, but Nathan has already taken a few steps to get closer to her. She’s still standing by the door, and it’s not like her room has much space to move anyway. 

Suddenly Nathan is really near, and neither one of them really knows what to do about it. Should they hug? Hold hands? That seems like a safe bet. But neither one of them initiates physical contact, despite their nearness. 

“I didn’t really mean it like that,” she says before Nathan manages to say anything about it. “I just meant, that we could talk about it all at work. With other Audrey, and everything. It’s not like… You lost your fathers yesterday.” 

“It’s past midnight. It’s been 2 days.” 

“Nathan…” Audrey doesn’t really know what else to say. She’s never been in Nathan’s situation. She’s never had parents to lose. She doesn’t have the words. But she can give him something no one else can. She takes a hold of his hand. Nathan takes in a breath but he doesn’t back away like the first time. His hand is cold and she’s pretty sure if she checked his palm they’d be blisters. Nathan closes his eyes. He looks so open and vulnerable. She hopes she never has to see him lose that. “Did Laverne tell you about Max?” She’s not quite sure why she asked. Maybe she doesn’t like having the Chief’s words in her head,( _The way he treated Nathan's mother, the way he treated that little boy, I should've killed him then. He does not deserve a place in Nathan's life._ ), keeping it secret from Nathan. Nathan deserves to know. He always did. 

Nathan opens his eyes, and while he lets her hold his hand, she can feel the tension in it. “She knew. Everyone knew. She wasn’t specific, but said it was bad. Until I was 4. That’s when… that’s when Dad got us out.” 

“He told me he couldn’t adopt you until after Max was in prison.” 

“Maybe that’s when it became official. But I remember… I remember dad working on that case, that family he murdered. I don’t remember not being a Wuornos. What else did he tell you?” 

“That it was bad. That he wishes he’d killed him back then. That’s pretty much it.” 

A silence falls between them, and it’s like both of them suddenly realize their situation fully. Audrey is still holding Nathan’s ands, wearing only her PJs. Nathan looks almost cried out. And they are very close to each other. 

“I should go. I shouldn’t have come here tonight.” Nathan pulls his hand from hers and Audrey mourns the loss. 

“I’m glad you did. We’ll talk more in the morning.” 

Nathan just nods, and Audrey moves away from the door again so Nathan can leave. She watches his walk back to the Bronco, but he’s also taken a few steps before he turns back and says, 

“Thank you.” 

Audrey just smiles, and gives him a little wave. 

When the Bronco has disappeared from her view, she goes back to her room. She’s glad Nathan is at least somewhat managing the situation. That’s one worry off her mind. But she still has so many others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laverne meeting https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580393/chapters/33703473


	6. Garland, Howard and Nathan (1983 Adoption)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1983 (pre-5x20 flashbacks). Garland and Howard talk adoption and ending the Troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been itching to write some Garland & Howard interaction, and the topic of Nathan's adoption is a good way to get that done.

Detective Garland Wuornos is trying to concentrate on his paper work, but he has a lot of other things on his mind. Luckily, he can forget about his paper work when he hears a knock on his door. Just the man he was waiting for, Byron Howard. Garland is not completely sure who or what Howard is, but he knows something about his role in town. And Garland is in need of help. 

“Garland,” Howard nods in greeting. 

“Howard, please take a seat.” Garland is too damn nervous about this, so he lights a cigarette, offering one to Howard who declines as he sits in one of the visitor’s chair in front of Garland’s desk. Garland shrugs in a ‘suit yourself’ gesture but doesn’t ask if Howard minds his smoking. Garland is so on edge, he’s worried about his Trouble. 

“You handle adoptions, don’t you?” he asks, and to his credit Howard doesn’t bat an eye at his enquiry. 

“In certain, very particular, situations, yes.” 

“I need you to handle Nathan’s.” Garland spits it out. He wants Max completely out of Nathan and Elizabeth’s life. “I’m stuck out on normal channels.” 

Howard raises an eyebrow, “While Nathan is Troubled, his situation is a completely normal one. You can adopt him once Max relinquishes his parental rights. Nathan is young enough that they don't need to hear him in court. It is my understanding that he was too young to retain clear memories of Max. There’s no need for my interference. These are not the type of adoptions I deal with.” 

Howard stands up to leave, “I am sorry for your situation, but it is out of my purview.” 

“Max has a rap sheet the length of my arm. Isn’t that enough to get his parental right terminated? It should be easy for you, whatever it is you do to get these things done.” 

“Garland, I am not actually a family law attorney. You must know yourself how difficult those things are to break. You just have to hope Max comes to that decision himself someday.” 

As Howard has turned to leave, Garland finishes his cigarette and says, “You know Nathan will be important, right?” 

Howard turns back to Garland, a waiting look on his face, “He’ll continue my work. You’ll need him on your side when the Troubles come back again. And you know they will. I might even still be around. You help me with this, and you have my loyalty. Whatever you need.” 

Howard sits back down with an amused look on his face, “Is that so?” 

”Yes. You can always count on the Wuornoses. Assuming you help make Nathan into one officially.” 

”What makes you so sure the Troubles will be around after this cycle? Maybe Lucy will manage to end it this time?” 

”End them? There’s no ending the Troubles.” Garland is incredulous. What is Howard talking about? 

”What if I told you that there is a way Lucy could end the Troubles for good? She could do it tomorrow and, eventually, everything would go back to normal in Haven, in the world, even.” Howard’s voice is persuasive, like this is exactly what Garland should want. And it is, but Howard’s tone says otherwise. It’s usually like that with the Troubles, though. 

”There’s a way to end the Troubles? Not just the cycle?” 

”Yes. Although, I must say, given what is required, I just might need you next time around.” 

”Lucy’s a strong broad, and she really wants the Troubles to end. Whatever she has to do, she will—“ 

”Ending the Troubles would mean killing James,” Howard says it bluntly, like he was telling Garland something obvious Garland should already know. 

”James? What are you—“. 

”The Troubles end if Lucy kills the person she loves the most. That is James, is it not?” 

”…Yes. It’s James.” Garland understands. He doesn’t love Lucy the way other people assume he does. Elizabeth is *it* for him, but Lucy has managed to become very important to him too. He is important to Lucy too, but he doesn’t hold a candle to James. Again, Garland understands. He has Nathan. “Did you tell me this so I’d tell Lucy? Is that what you want?” 

Howard shrugs, “You can tell or not. Usually they want a last ditch way of staying, then I tell them. You can give her more time to make the choice. Or not. I’ll fulfill my job either way. Either she ends the Troubles or the cycle.” 

Silence falls between the two men. Garland looks at the clock. Nathan should be here soon. Elizabeth isn’t feeling well so Nathan spends afternoons with him. He needs to end this meeting now. 

”Lucy won’t kill her son, and I’m not going to ask her to. Will you help me with Nathan’s situation or not?” 

Howard smiles enigmatically, and Garland has no idea how to interpret it. “Tell you what. You get Max on something that will stick, and I’ll speed the process along. I do have some contacts. And I can always use more.” 

Howard stands up. Garland breathes a sigh of relief, “Thank you.” 

Howard smiles and walks out the door of Garland’s office. On the other side, he meets Nathan and Laverne. 

”Hello, young man. I was just having a meeting with your father. Good day, Laverne,” and then he is off. 

Nathan steps inside the office, looking curiously at Howard’s back. “Who was that?” he asks as he turns. He has a slim jim and cup of coco on his hands. The coco is not steaming, which is good. 

”Just police business. Thanks, Laverne.” 

”Any day, sweetie. You too, Nathan.” For a moment, Garland is still too occupied with what just happened that he’s not sure what to do. Nathan just stands with his snack in the middle of the office. 

Garland shakes his head and decides to concentrate on his paper work again. The Troubles are not going to hide themselves. ”Nate, sit on the couch and be careful not to spill anything. Then read this until I’m done.” 

Nathan does as he’s told and Garland tosses _Moose Hunter Magazine_ on the other side of the couch. **How Squirrels Communicate** is the title of a featured article and Nathan finds it after he has finished his slim jim. 

The afternoon goes by slowly in silence between the Wuornoses, Nathan eventually moving to doing homework quietly. Garland gets so caught up with a case that they end up almost missing dinner. He can't get anything that happened with Howard out of his head. 

He looks at Nathan, thinking about whether he could sacrifice Nathan for the good of Haven. Nathan, his dear son, so small, still so soft. His mother’s son. Eventually, Nathan reacts to Garland’ staring. He looks at Garland like he expects being told what he did wrong. He’s quiet, and thoughtful, and always tries his hardest to do what is right, what is expected of him. People take advantage of that. This town will break him, chew him up and spit him out. You need to be a very particular type of person when are dealing with the Troubles. He’s not sure Nathan has it what it takes. Garland has a lot of work ahead of him. Nathan will need a lot of training before he’s ready for the Troubles. 

When he shakes out of these thoughts, Nathan is still staring at him. So much trust in his eyes. To Garland’s slight horror, he realizes he has already promised to sacrifice Nathan for Haven. Because the boy in front of him is not ready to deal with the Troubles. But he will be, once Garland is done with him. As a Wuornos.


	7. Noelle and Moira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of orphan sisters Noelle and Moira (3x7-3x8 Magic Hour)

Noelle and Moira used to be two happy sisters. Moira was older and loved her baby sister and always wanted to protect her. But then their lives changed. In 1983, their mother died of cancer. Noelle couldn't handle it. Their family secret reared its ugly head, and Noelle started being able to bring people and animals back to life. Moira was tougher, so her disease, her Trouble, didn't activate. (Not that she cares) 

Even though they lost their mother, they still had their father. He was a good man, who loved his daughters dearly and didn't disencourage Noelle from using her power, whether it was to resurrect her hamster or a dead bird on the street. He only cautioned her to only do it once a day. And Noelle trusted her father, so she never resurrected more than one being a day, and she wasn't even tempted to try for more. Because as much as she was happy to do it, it still hurt like hell every time. 

But one day, she was tempted to do that. The day they got into a car accident. Noelle was the sole survivor when she woke up in the middle of the street. Her father was dead, he flew through the windshield. Moira was also dead, a toolbox hit her in the back of the head. Noelle has a choice to make. 

Who to safe? Her loving father, who will always take care of her? Or her dear sister, who died too young, never being able to amount to anything. Noelle cries and cries until she has no more time left, she needs to safe one of them or lose them both, and she chooses Moira.

Moira wakes up, thinking she was just knocked out and Noelle can't tell her to truth. Especially when Moira becomes so angry, demanding to know why their father is dead. 

"Why didn't you safe him! What good is your disease if you won't safe Dad?" 

Noelle doesn't use her power after that. She feels so guilty. Maybe she should have saved Moira *and* Dad, they would have had each other then. 

Moira never stops blaming her for what their lives become. Foster home after foster home, nothing permanent but each other. But that's not enough for Moira. But Noelle still has her sister, and sometimes that feels like enough. 

*** 

Moira grows bitterer over the years, trying to take care of them both when they are young, never making much of herself when they get older. She blames Noelle for that. Noelle never really regrets her decision (she loves and misses her Dad, but Moira was too young to die), but sometimes she thinks about telling Moira the truth. But more time passes and their relationship becomes almost ugly and codependent, but neither can really let the other one go.

Noelle finds some happiness with her boyfriend Joseph, but that takes her even more away from Moira, and she hates it. When Joseph gets killed by a drunk driver, Noelle can't handle it and her Trouble activates again. She doesn't tell Moira at first. She's not sure how she would take it. But then Lizzie Hamilton dies and she can't just let her stay dead. She brings her back. When she tells Moira, she decides to take advantage of Noelle's disease. She never did anything worthwhile with it when they were kids, but now they have a chance to get even.

Noelle is horrified by Moira's plan, but she doesn't have it in her to stop her. It's not like she doesn't want to bring Rica Hamilton back to life, and she feels guilty about Charlie Carter. Moira shouldn't have killed them, but using her Trouble to fix things doesn't bother her. If Moira wasn't the culprit, she would have brought them back anyway. She doesn't want the money.

But when she fails to safe Charlie Carter, and Moira kills Joseph again to keep him out of the way, it's all too much. For the first time, she would prefer it if Moira left her. She's so tired of the guilt and pain.

And finally, they get caught. Nathan Wuornos understands her and wants to help her and everything comes pouring out of her. She wants this to stop. She thinks it might, but then she gets caught up in something she doesn't understand and Nathan gets shot by the other cop. She runs but gets shot but she knows where to hide, knows how to get Joseph to her. They can make it through this, she hopes. But then she can't and she thinks it's over. 

*** Moira finally learns the truth of what happened on that day 27 years ago, how her sister chose her over their Dad, and the guilt of everything she's put Noelle through over the years is devastating. She has just enough time to fix what she broke and when her Trouble activates, she heals both Noelle and Nathan. 

Noelle wakes up before resurrecting two people takes their toll on Moira and they can finally heal a bit. Moira dies, finally at peace. Or so she thinks. 

Luckily, their Trouble works even on being killed by their Trouble, and now that they are finally honest with each other, they can finally start healing from their mutual loss and all those years they wasted. 

Healing is slow but steady, and they can finally be the types of sisters they were always meant to be.


	8. Jennifer and Nathan (4x2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From adopted to orphan bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer Mason: That was pretty crazy what you did back there.
> 
> Nathan Wuornos: Hmm.
> 
> Jennifer: I hope I’m not hurting you.
> 
> Nathan: No, I don’t feel it. I don’t feel anything. That’s my trouble.
> 
> Jennifer: You’re troubled?
> 
> Nathan: Yeah.
> 
> Jennifer: You’re the boy that Duke told me about who broke his arm sledding. I’m sorry.
> 
> Nathan: Don’t be. If I was normal, then I wouldn’t have been able to help out Don back there.
> 
> Jennifer: Well, then I guess I’m glad I’m not normal either.

"I can drive you back to the Gull, if you need a ride," Nathan break the comfortable silence between them. 

"Are you sure you should drive with your hands?" Jennifer asks, feeling grateful for the offer since she doesn't know Haven that well yet, but she doesn't want to aggravate Nathan's burns. 

Nathan smiles and shrugs, "I can't feel them. It's gonna be fine. I'm driving home anyway." 

Jennifer is not sure whether she should take that answer without comment but she's not quite sure what she could or should say to him. He is planning on dying soon, so dealing with some burns seem minor in comparison. "Sure." 

Nathan hides his hands in his jacket pockets and leads the way to his Bronco. Not that the truck is easy to miss. Nathan helps Jennifer get into the truck and soon they are driving around Haven in silence, Jennifer staring at the scenery from the window. It really is a pretty little town, when you don't know what it's hiding. 

"I'm sorry," Nathan says suddenly and makes Jennifer turn almost dramatically. 

"For what?" 

"For keeping you up last night. All the questions... I just... I just want to find Audrey and end all this." 

'The end of this' means not just the Troubles, but Nathan himself. Jennifer still thinks that's a bad plan but she's so new she's not quite sure what to say to Nathan about all this. "It's OK. I understand how important finding Audrey is. Apology accepted." 

Nathan lets out a laugh, her formality amusing to him apparently. It's a nice laugh. She vaguely wonders what Nathan was like before all this. If she's honest, she can barely remember what she herself was like six months ago, before her Trouble activated. She doubts Nathan could go back to being who he was before this Barn thing any more than she could. There's no going back. 

Jennifer is about to turn away from Nathan again when he starts speaking again, "So, your parents didn't tell you about the Troubles? Do you think they knew about them?" 

The change in topic seems weird, although she can't say she hasn't wondered about it herself. "They never told me anything. But maybe they run out of time. My father died when I was a teenager, and my Mom 5 years ago. Maybe they knew something, or maybe they didn't. I'll never know for sure," Jennifer takes a break. Even though it's been years, she still misses her parents. She wonders whether to mention the adoption. She takes a deep breath. Full transparency is probably the best. "And well, I never knew my biological parents. Maybe they knew about them." 

She can feel Nathan's eyes on her, although he luckily turns his head back to watching the road. Jennifer thinks it's not long now to the Gull. She looks forward to knowing her way around Haven. 

"I'm adopted, too," Nathan says almost too quietly to hear. 

Jennifer gets a weird feeling at Nathan's words, "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Nathan's voice is stronger now, "It's a... my Dad adopted me after he married my Mom and my bio father gave up the rights." 

"So, half-adopted, then." 

"I guess that's a term," Nathan says before continuing, "Were they good parents?" 

"Yeah. They were great. I had a happy childhood and I miss them now. Are yours..." 

"Dead? Yeah. My Mom died when I was 12. My birth father came back to Haven a year ago, wanted to connect with me. That's when I found out," Nathan pauses as he parks in front of the Gull but Jennifer suspects there's something else to it. "He got out of prison and wanted to get back at the people he thinks were responsible for putting him away and making him lose his family." Nathan doesn't look at Jennifer, but at his bandaged hands on the steering wheel. "He was in prison for murder and my Dad's trouble accidentally killed him. And that was too much for my Dad to deal with, so his own Trouble killed him too. On the same day."

That's a lot, Jennifer thinks but out loud she only says, "That's tough. My parents never kept me being adopted from me. I guess that's why I assume they didn't know about the Troubles. I think they would have told me."

Nathan gives her a sad half smile, "The Troubles bring out the worst in people." 

Jennifer is not quite sure how to react to that, so she just gathers her things and gives Nathan an uncertain smile. 

Before she gets off the car, Nathan stops her with his voice, "If you... if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here." 

This time Jennifer's smile is genuine, "Thanks for the offer. You too," she says for good measure although she can tell by Nathan's face that he doesn't talk about these things. 

Then they wave goodbye and Nathan's Bronco speeds off, and Jennifer is alone again. She finds her pills in her coat pocket. She should take them soon. She looks inside the Grey Gull but it seems so packed with people she doesn't wanna go there. Instead she walks to the pier and looks out at the ocean. This really is a beautiful town. She looks at the pills again before she makes a decision. She's no crazy. She's Troubled.


	9. Jennifer and   'Lexie'/Audrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer doesn't learn that Lexie is actually Audrey until end of Crush, so here's first some Flexi and Jen in 4x5 and then some 'born on another world' bonding set in 4x13 extended scene.

Audrey arrives at the Gull, eager to get back home after the super stressful day of being Lexie. But her day is not quite yet over when she runs into Jennifer who is finishing packing her things. Still, being Lexie with Jennifer is so much easier, there are no expectations. 

"Oh, hi Lexie!" 

Audrey gives Jennifer a little wave as she steps down the stairs to the pier. "Listen, I'm really sorry about kicking you out," the Arizona brawl leaves her mouth with ease, and she keeps playing with her hair. 

"Oh, it's fine," Jennifer sounds dismissive, "It was your place. You should get to stay somewhere familiar. It's a really nice place though," Jennifer smiles and she is really adorable. She seems to actually believe what she's saying. 

Audrey returns her smile, "I'll take your word for it." 

Even though the idea of having no respite, of always having to 'be' Lexie, horrifies her, Audrey still feels bad about this. "Hey, if nothing pans out, you are welcome to sleep on the couch for a few days, if you plan on staying in Haven. I mean, gals like us need to stick together." 

Jennifer gives her a slightly uncomfortable yet hopeful smile, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm hoping that... I mean, I'm sure I'll find something." 

"OK, then." 

Jennifer starts going into the Gull, and while Audrey is unaware of a lot of what's been going on in Haven since she's been gone, she can read the signs (on other people), Jennifer is smitten with Duke. Hopefully that works out. She's about to turn to look at the ocean again, waiting for Duke to come give her the keys and whatever, when Jennifer turns suddenly. 

"Hey, what did you mean by 'gals like us'?" 

Audrey isn't quite sure what she meant with it at first. She's not quite sure what Lexie might have meant by it. But she thinks about the support Jennifer has already given her, letting her stay at her own place again. They're somewhat alike. 

"You know, the orphan, used to taking care of ourselves, jumping into danger type." 

"I guess. See you tomorrow, Lexie," Jen's smile is thoughtful as she disappears into The Gull. 

Audrey's not sure that was wise. But she could use a friend. 

*** (4x13)

"The four people need to have been born in another world, like I was," Jennifer says. Maybe that was why she always felt a bit familiar to Audrey.

"So the four people are you Jennifer, William..." Nathan adds but doesn't finish what they all know is true. 

_"And... me. Who's the fourth?_

"We don't know yet. Vince and Dave are looking into it," Jennifer clarifies. 

"You should go help with the research, we'll figure out how to deal with William," Nathan says. 

Duke leaves first, and Jennifer soon follows. But Audrey can't help the odd feeling she has and she follows Jennifer with only a little gesture that tells Nathan to wait at the gazebo. 

"Hey, Jennifer!" 

"Oh. Was there something else?" Jennifer sounds confused, and Duke's face behind her mirrors the sentiment. 

"Kinda. I think we should talk for a moment." 

"Sure," Jennifer says and makes her own gesture of 'wait for me' at Duke. 

Audrey takes Jennifer's arm and they walk further into the park. 

"Are you OK?" Audrey asks as she stops beyond Nathan and Duke's hearing. 

"Sure. Why?" 

"You just figured out you were not born on Earth. 'Our' Earth. Whatever, you were born somewhere beyond the Void. I remember how hard it was for me to accept that I was really Lucy, and then Sarah, and however you classify Lexie. And... I'm from elsewhere too. It's hard to get your mind around sometimes. I just want you to know I'm here if you wanna talk." 

"Oh. Of course. I don't... I mean, everything's happened so fast, you know? I mean, considering everything that's happened since I heard you in the Barn, it kinda makes sense. But it's still..."

"It's the 'no parents' thing, right?" Audrey remembers her journey in this town. The realization that she isn't 'Audrey', that she's not that orphan girl and the likelihood that she has no parents of her own, that's one of the things that hurt the most. Giving up that dream of a savior mother.

Jennifer smiles sadly (it's a smile Audrey sometimes sees on Nathan's face, when he talks about the Chief fondly) "I was luckier than you, Audrey. I had loving parents. My birth parents... I wanted some answers. Although now I have even more than I never would have known how ask. But maybe it's that. The lack of answers." 

Audrey nods, "Maybe when this thing is done, we can talk about it some more?" 

"I hope so," Jennifer says before she turns towards Duke again. 

Audrey walks back to Nathan at the gazebo, quietly thinking about everything. About Mara. Maybe she had parents after all.


	10. Mothers part 1 (Nathan & Audrey 1x1/1x11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey shared about her mother. Nathan returns the favor (season 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this took longer than it should have but I was working on how many chapters and in what order this should be.

_Audrey: I dreamed that my mother would roll up in a big bus, and she would rescue every kid in every orphanage in the world and bring them home._ Audrey's not sure why she feels comfortable telling Nathan this. They've known for three days, and she might soon be gone forever from Haven. Maybe that's why. But she's also thinking of staying, because that photo... it has to mean something. 

_Nathan: Might be a good idea to let that one go._ Nathan doesn't want to be cruel, but he's long since learned not to hope for the impossible.

_Audrey: Yeah, well, I wish I could._ Nathan's got a point. But there's still a little girl in Audrey that doesn't want to let go of that dream, even though she knows she should.

Nathan looks at Audrey with empathy. Audrey's not sure what to do with that look. She wonders, but doesn't ask about Nathan's own mother. She's been here a few days, she doesn't know anything else about his parental situation except he doesn't like to advertise his paternity, with good reason. She gives him a smile. 

She should leave Nathan here to recuperate as she makes some decisions about her own life. 

She walks towards Nathan, and looks at the picture once again, "Do you know where this was taken?" 

Nathan looks curious but doesn't ask her anything, "Yeah. It's over at East Beach." 

"Thanks. It was nice working with you, Nathan." 

Nathan gives her a really cute smile, "You too, Parker." 

***

Nathan and Audrey are celebrating her quitting the FBI and becoming a full member of the Haven PD. Nathan wasn't really interested in going to the Gull so they make due with some store bought beers and Audrey's motel room.

After a few bottles, they both have a good buzz going, they are sharing a nice laugh over Audrey regailing Nathan with how exactly she dealt with Ezra and Tobias. Nathan has a nice laugh and she's glad to hear it. But she's not sure what inspires her to say,

"I bet you had a great Mom." It's a total nonsequitor but there's just something about seeing Nathan like this that reminds her that he's not just Garland.

The beer bottle freezes on it's way the Nathan's lips, the comment clearly taking him aback.

Maybe that shout tell her to switch the topic again but she's made a commitment to staying in Haven, and Nathan is a big part of that. She wants to get to know him better, so she continues, 

"I'm staying in Haven. I told you my embarrassing dream mom scenario. Tell me about your mother. I wanna know about her.

\-----

Nathan's glad he's had a few beers already. No one could even mention his mother's name in years, and first the Chief wants to talk about her to ease his guilt. And now Audrey wants to hear about her.

He finally brings the beer to his lips and empties the bottle. Instead of looking at Audrey, he eases off the label bit by bit, giving himself time to think.

It would be quite quid pro quo. And Audrey is the first person in years he could image talking to about this. Oh, well, the Chief already ripped that wound open. Might as well let Audrey get a look.

Nathan gets up to get another beer, opens it and takes a swig before sitting back down on the floor. "She was," he tells Audrey while looking at her, before feeling like that's too much. He talks to his beer bottle and he hopes Audrey won't mind.

"Her name was Elizabeth and she died when I was 12," Nathan says with an affected monotone. He doesn't think about her much, because even though it's been over 20 years it still feels really raw. Garland never made it any easier either.

"She liked to sing all the time, especially Patsy Cline. She let me help her make pancakes every Sunday. When I was Troubled, she was basically the only one who didn't make me feel... she always knew how to deal with it. She was usually really happy yet there was a sadness to her I never quite understood. She and the Chief were really in love. He still hasn't recovered from losing her."

Audrey has listened to him talk quietly, until his pause prompts her to ask, "Was she Troubled?" 

Nathan knows the answer, but he takes a moment to mull over the question, because of what that question means over all. "No." 

Nathan has no idea where his Trouble is from. He didn't grow up with any stories of relatives with his condition, and even now the Chief refuses to clarify anything.

They fall into silence. Nathan doesn't know what else to say, how to sum up the woman who has for years been relegated to random memories, the woman no one ever talks about, the woman who helps make him who he is, both with her joyful presence and her later aching absence.

"She loved me."

Audrey feels slightly helpless, she's not quite good at this. Even though touching isn's really a thing for either one of them, she reaches for Nathan's shoulder, and Audrey's not quite sure what he reacts to (her fingers manage to touch a his neck for her brief second and Nathan remembers why proximity is a *terrible* thing between them) but he turn to her and she tells him, "She did a good job. She'd be proud." 

Nathan gulps, thanks her before turning away and Audrey's hand slides away from him. 

The silence between them is complicated, neither one knowing how to continue or how to change the topic. 

Eventually Nathan asks, "So, how do you really feel? About quitting the FBI?"

Even though the tension has now moved from Nathan's feelings to hers, Audrey is kinda relieved. They talk about that and a few other things before Nathan gets a cab home some hours later. At the end of it, Audrey feels a lot better about her decision to stay and her partnership with Nathan.

Nathan feels the same way, and although he forgot to outright tell her, he's really glad she's staying. Even if he has to talk about painful things.


	11. Mothers (Nathan & Audrey 5x12-5x14)

“I am your mother. Well, I’m Mara’s mother.” 

Audrey can’t really comprehend Charlotte’s words. All this time she’s been examining her, keeping this from her. She’s glad Dwight and Nathan are there to ask the questions she can’t. 

Charlotte thinks she can save her, and Audrey takes some solace in that. But then she really and truly meets Mara, and her plans sound horrifying. She still doesn’t know whether she can trust Charlotte at all. She doesn’t know how to feel about all this. 

_”What do you think Charlotte thinks of me?”_

_”I don’t know. I don’t care. Why, do you?”_

Audrey’s not sure what she expected. Nathan never let Garland not being his biological father affect how he felt about him, after the initial shock. And he never lets her doubt herself too much. But she wants to know. She needs to know how Charlotte feels about her. 

_”Yeah. I’m going to go see her. Alone.”_ She leaves Nathan behind, and she can see that it hurts him a little, but he loves and trusts her enough to let her do this the way she wants to. 

Charlotte doesn’t think of Audrey as her daughter. She’s a hollow copy, a daughter of the Troubles, but not hers. It hurts. After all these years, she has a mother, but not really. And as much as she hates to admit it, she can see why Mara doesn’t want to see Charlotte. After everything she’s been doing over the centuries, trying to fix her daughter by using other women’s memories, making them go through this sacrifice over and over again. Audrey is the result of all those punishments, and she doesn’t know how to deal with that, either. 

Charlotte tells her that she has to make one final sacrifice, to make Mara whole, and Audrey doesn’t have the energy to fight against it. She’s felt her body dying all this time, and if she can finally stop Mara from doing all these awful things, if she can save Haven and Duke, she’ll do it. Of course she will. It’s still painful, but it’s what she has to do. 

Telling Nathan is the hardest thing. She never wanted to hurt him, but here she is, crushing his heart again. She tries to explain it to him, 

_”We finally find my mother and discover that I don’t even have one, so.”_

_”So, what? Doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to live.”_

She tells him that he’s right about that, that this is about finishing what she was always meant to do. But a part of her does feel like that. She’s a copy, an intended product of the Troubles. She’s not real, not quite. Real beings have a mother. But she also knows she’d do this anyway. Even if Charlotte considered Audrey her daughter, this would still be the right thing to do. 

So, they find Mara, and Audrey accepts that she will die to stop Mara. She's ready for that. She wanted to say goodbye to Nathan before that, but she clearly doesn't get what she wants. 

Audrey almost dies, but then, somehow, she doesn't. Charlotte chooses her, and while Audrey can't quite understand it, or think it's acceptable, she is grateful.

But then, the Aether bomb inside Duke explodes, because Mara always wanted the last laugh. Haven is plunged into chaos, and Audrey is given a chance to bond with her new mother. At first that seemed like a good idea, to get to know her, and it's not like she could be that terrible if she chose Audrey over her own daughter. But afterwards, she mostly wishes she hadn't. 

Audrey finds out not only how the Troubles were meant to end, that Charlotte can't end the Troubles without killing all the Troubled people, but that Charlotte doesn't even really want to clean her daughter's mess. She's willing to leave Haven behind like this, full of chaos. She only wants a version of her daughter back. Charlotte wants to go home. After everything Audrey has done for this town, she can't abandon it. And she can't accept the love of someone who would think like this. 

_"You're as bad as your daughter._ Audrey tells Charlotte, as she leaves her behind to find Nathan. 

*** 

After Dwight's announcement of the Troubles, and before Duke comes to meet them at the fog wall, Nathan and Audrey have a moment to themselves. 

"Hey, what happened with your mom?" Nathan asks. It's odd to think how much has happened since Nathan's promise that they will talk. 

Audrey shudders, "Don't call her that." 

"OK. What happened with Charlotte?" Nathan doesn't miss a beat switching the terms, Audrey appreciates that.

Audrey turns towards Nathan, let's him hug her to himself, "She's leaving Haven through a thinny. She doesn't really want to help Haven. She just wanted a daughter back. You know what her real solution to the Troubles was?" She pulls back a little, so she can look at Nathan, "Kill all the troubled people, then drag Mara back home. That's what the Barn was supposed to do if I killed you. And now she's leaving. She thought I'd leave with her, take you with me. Like mother like daughter. I don't want to be her daughter," her voice has turned to quiet fury by the end. 

Nathan strokes her hair, "That's OK. Sometimes parents are awful. We'll fix things, with or without her."

Audrey smiles at him, and pulls him into a short kiss. 

Then they hear Duke's Jeep arrive. Dealing with the Troubles is neverending. 

*** 

Duke disappeared through the fog wall. The only person who is immune to these new Troubles is gone. Audrey can't deal with her feelings about it all. It's not helped by the Haven PD disbanding and her moth-, Charlotte's arrival. A part of Audrey is happy she couldn't just disappear through a thinny. It's not really a good thing, because it means everyone is trapped in Haven. But she allows herself this little bit of conflicted happiness, because there is also a part of her that does want a mother, that hopes that Charlotte will be able to fix the Troubles.

At the very least, now she does have some idea about what it's like to have a mother. It's not all good, but it's something. She's not an orphan anymore. That will take some getting used to.


	12. Audrey & Dwight (5x20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Charlotte's death and Nathan going into the past, Audrey and Dwight talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read about Audrey dealing with Charlotte's death here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459103/chapters/25782294

Charlotte died and was resurrected for a day; Dave killed Charlotte when Mara's father Croatoan took him over, just like he did with James all those years ago; and now Nathan has to go back to that day to figure out how to create a thinny. As used as she is to this town, all of this is just. so. much.

But she'll cope. She always does. But it's not easy to let Nathan go to the past, knowing he'll see his father and James... and Lucy. You can't really be jealous of yourself, can you? But still, it's more memories she doesn't have (although she's grateful see doesn't remember James dying the first time) and can't share with him. But she's immune, so there's nothing she can do. 

She'll give him a cute fake name, admire how well the 80s suit him, remind him what he can't do, as painful as it is. Then it's just her and whatever alcohol there's left. She's going to stay at the station. This trip won't be more than a few (painful) hours and Audrey doesn't want to stress over the vague differences that Nathan and Vince being in the past will cause, because time travel always sorts itself out. But Audrey still feels restless, sitting alone at the couch on her and Nathan's office.

"Hey," says a familiar voice from the open doorway but Audrey still gets startled. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Dwight," she says as Dwight comes in to the office. She could do with some company. 

"How are you holding up?" Dwight asks, and it's so sweet and weirdly paternal. 

"... Fine." The long pause exposes the lie in that. Her mother is death, her father is a monster, and Nathan is off in the past, making sure their son dies. How could she really be fine? The scotch in her hands is also a death giveaway. 

At first Dwight just nods, "I know how you feel." 

"I guess you do. Want some?" She holds out the scotch. 

"No, thanks." 

Dwight sits next to her on the couch and suddenly their weird situation really hits Audrey. Dwight looks a little older than Audrey, but he's not. He dated and loved her mother, which makes him almost her stepfather. There's always been a certain amount of affection between them but nothing like this. They loved Charlotte the most, her loss affects them to most. 

Audrey has never been one of Dwight's priorities but that is a good thing. She's glad to have her life but she'd give it up for the greater good. Sometimes people don't accept that. Dwight knows Haven is more important. He keeps them in perspective, most of the time. 

"I don't know whether I should treat you as my stepdad or something," she says, the alcohol loosening her lips enough to let silly thoughts like that out. 

Dwight laughs and it feels freeing in this atmosphere, so Audrey laughs too. 

"Any father would be proud," he says, and he does sound proud. Audrey's not sure she can quite accept that. 

"I don't want Croatoan to be proud of me." She says it quietly, like a confession. 

Dwight pulls her closer and Audrey enjoys the affection. It feels different than if it was Nathan, it's a different comfort. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Audrey starts talking, "I never dreamed of a father. Mother, sure, and Charlotte lived up to my dreams. But I never thought of who my father was. That's s bit weird, right?" 

"This whole situation is weird. But you were a girl who needed a mother so that's who you missed, there's nothing weird about that." 

Audrey pulls back a little to look at Dwight, "You must have been a great Dad. Did you have a great Dad?" 

Dwight's smile is sad, "I hope I was. But no, my father didn't tell me we were Troubled, let me go into a warzone as a bullet magnet. I didn't talk to him for years before he died. Didn't talk to my sister, either." 

"Do you regret that?" 

"I do. I would have liked to say goodbye. Make things right." 

Audrey pulls away from Dwight and finishes her scotch. They got to say goodbye to Charlotte. That's something.

"I don't think I have a choice about that. Croatoan is coming and I don't think we can stop him." 

"Family and parenthood is more than blood. Just because he's Mara's father doesn't make him yours. Doesn't mean you have to accept it." 

"I guess it's like Nathan and Max," she says quietly. 

Dwight squeezes her shoulder in support before getting up. "I should go check out the situation. We can talk more later if you want."

"Thanks," Audrey gets up and hugs Dwight. 

Once she's alone again with her thoughts, she thinks about Charlotte and what they managed to have. She thinks about what Dwight just said, and Charlotte's speech about memories. Even though it hurts, she's lucky. Oddly, being an 'orphan' feels better than being 'free agent'.


End file.
